


balance

by grantairess



Series: You Know That I'm No Good (expect maybe for you) [2]
Category: Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, This is way more funny than it is serious I promise, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Adam hooked up with his boss Luke, which might not have been a great idea. But he did end up having a some-what friendship at it.But he finds out that his boss is married, to a very beautiful man that he wasn't expecting to like as well. Standing on the outside jealous of a relationship is never something he thought he would be stuck doing.Maybe they like him as well though?





	1. Chapter 1

Adam leans across his desk, bored out of his mind. It wasn’t his fault; he was in-between stories and when he had nothing to do work-wise, he got bored. A few exes also told him he got annoying, but that honestly wasn’t his fault. He just liked to be busy.

“Have you heard?” Adam’s ears perked up, listening to the two women who worked across from him. He couldn’t remember their names, but he was sure it was something boring and American. Like Sarah. Though he guessed, they both couldn’t be named Sarah.

“Heard what?” the other Sarah sits up and gives a bright-eyed look at her friend. He liked having a desk them because it meant that he heard all the gossip and knew everything that was going on.

“Mr. Brandon’s husband’s coming in today. He has been on a business trip for over a year. Mr. Brandon told me earlier he would be leaving early today because of it. Which is nice, he hasn’t done anything for himself since his husband left.”

“A year? That’s insane. The poor things must have been so lonely.” Oh yeah, Luke had been very lonely. Sinking into his chair, Adam feels guilt tugging at his heart. He and Luke had slept together the day he had been hired, it had only been about a month.

But Adam had blown him at least two more times since then. Other than that, they almost had a friendship. He had been two his apartment for wine and to go over articles. But somehow, Luke had avoided the fact that he had a husband. Which Adam felt meant something terrible for him. He also felt kind of lied to, though it’s not it bothered him that he had a husband. The only thing that bothers him is the fact that Luke lied to him, even if it was from omission.

Either way, he had to find his way out of the office before the husband got here, or that will be very awkward.

Standing up, he grabs his bag making excuses about going to lunch to one of Sarah’s. He wasn’t running away he told himself as he walked out. He pulled out his phone, planning on calling one of his hookups so that he could ignore his anxiety. Maybe, therefore, you don’t sleep with your boss. He was looking at his phone, so he didn’t notice who else who was in the elevator with him. He notices their shoes, very expensive shoes that he was slightly jealous of.

Looking up to see who was connected to the shoes and comes face to face with one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. Cheekbones to high heavens and a rugged looking scarred eye. He was looking down at his phone with a concentrated look. Adam could immediately imagine the man’s voice as he commanded him around in bed.

The man looks up at him, probably feeling his eyes on him. Adam smiles at him, never one to be shy.

“Hi, I’m Adam.”

“Hello, do you work with Lucas?” His voice was heavily accented and nicely deep. Adam suddenly wished he was the marrying type because he could imagine himself marrying the man. He could be a kept boy, which is never anything he wanted to be before.

“Yeah, Luke hired me a few months ago.” Adam crosses his arms and looks up at him smiling. The man was watching his face closely, a curious look mostly in his eyes.

“I’m Jean, I’m his husband.” He put his hand out to shake his. Adam scrambles to shake his head dropping his phone. Jean very carefully reaches down to grab the phone handing it back to him with a smile.

“I’ve heard so much about you.” Adam lies through his teeth tucking his phone in his coat pocket. He avoids his eyes, pretty sure ‘I fucked your husband’ was flashed in his eyes.

“I’m sure you have.” The elevator ticks, them arriving at their floor. He was shaking as he walks out, feeling nervous about the combination of getting caught and the eyes of the other man on him.

“I’ll see you around Adam.” There was a barely detectable accent to his voice that Adam had just noticed, and he turns around to watch the door close.

How the fuck did two gorgeous powerful people get married. He bet they were the type of power couple that other couples wanted to be. God, he never felt so overwhelmed by being a mistress in his life. He also couldn’t help being jealous of the relationship even though he couldn’t tell you which one he was jealous of. Adam had never thought he got the short stick in life because honestly, he usually got stuff handed to him. But those two beautiful men being married wasn’t fair. If he could wedge himself into a relationship it would be that relationship.

And of course, he had to go and sleep with him. God, he had never felt guilty like this before. He needed to find a hookup to distract him. He wondered how the man would react if he knew about him and his husband. He looked like the type of man to hire a hitman. Or maybe Adam’s imagination was getting ahold of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam slowly gets himself in more trouble.

Adam sits in bed, his latest hookup sitting next to him. He was flipping through his phone, looking through workgroup chat. There was a story that was opening, an interesting one about some serial killer. Humming to himself he stands up, tugging on his tight pants.

A story, a good story. That would distract him from his mind reeling. Looking over at the sleeping man he sighs. It wasn’t great sex, and he honestly didn’t have anybody to blame for it but himself.

He wasn’t usually one to be unenthusiastic about sex, which just truly shows how far away his mind was. He had to figure out how to get this situation with Luke out of his mind. And with his husband.

God this is all a mess.

~~

When he walked back into the office, he was confused to see that it was mostly empty. One of Sarah's waves him over.

“The story is one you’re desk. Everybody else is taking the day off with Mr. Brandon. You missed his husband; he was very good-looking.” She smiled at him and patted him on the back. Luke would be spending the day with his beautiful husband, but Adam would get to spend the day digging into a good story. He enjoyed working, he would not enjoy being married.

With that he threw the thought of being jealous of Luke’s marriage out of his head, he spends the day digging to see who he needed to harass for a good story.

“I don’t want you doing this story. “Luke had called him in the office, the next day after the fight. The fight had been his fault, he had pushed the poor guy too far by asking questions about his ex-lover. But it wasn’t Adam’s fault his ex-lover had been a serial killer. Adam had a black eye-swelling on his face and a bruise on his knuckles from the returning punch.

“You can’t take me off the story because I got in a fight with some random man. There are still tons of people I can interview and avoid him.”

“You’re not the person for this story.” Luke raises his eyebrows at him, daring him to argue. “You’re lucky he’s not pressing charges.”

“He’s lucky I’m not pressing charges! You’re being unfair.”

“I’m your boss Adam. I’m not supposed to be fair. Now you are off this story, and you can have the rest of the day off too. You look awful, did you go to a doctor?” He sounded concerned at the end which honestly felt worse than the fact that he had just kicked Adam off the case. Adam ignores him, walking out of the office. He angrily put all his stuff in a bag, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else who is in the office.

He was so frustrated. How could he take him off the story like that? He would put somebody else on there, live Beverly and it wouldn’t be half as good as if he had written it. He shakes his head, he likes Beverly. She’s good at her job. He’s just angry. It’d still be good, but… he got punched! He should at least be allowed to write the story.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t notice as he walked fully into somebody. The bag he was holding fell on the ground splitting open. He growls, ready to bitch at the person when he looks up and finds Luke’s husband.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too…” He grabs his bag, feeling stupid. He felt like he was in some horrible romance movie, where nobody was going to fall in love with him and he would find some stupid meaning to life.

“Let me help.” He grabs some of the papers helping him stack them. “You seem to be having a bad? Do you want to talk about it?”

How he ended up making out with his bosses’ husband in a closet was definitely out of his reach.

Jean, as he had introduced himself before he had pressed Adam against the closed closet door. Kissed like a dream. He kissed with his whole body, his hands constantly moving around Adam’s body. Adam could taste blood in his mouth from the bite he had received. Jean had sucked on his bottom lip to soothe him, which made him moan. Even though he was trying very hard to be quiet. He didn’t want to get caught. He couldn’t imagine the upset look Luke would have. He would be heartbroken, even though he really shouldn’t be because he was the one who cheated on his husband first.

But Adam honestly didn’t feel too bad with how good he felt from just making out with Jean. His mouth was sweet, and he was large enough that he easily covered Adam’s body with his own. When Jean eventually pulled back, Adam let out a whine. Opening his eyes, he could barely make out Jeans in front of him. His mind was peacefully clear, and he wanted to start up again before his mind started going again.

“I have somewhere to be right now. But we’ll continue this.” Jean leans in, pressing his lips against his softly. Adam’s hands clench on his shirt, closing his eyes again. When Jean pulls away Adam pouts up at him.

“Make it soon.” Jean laughs at him, before pushing him softly out of the way so that he could leave the room. When he is left alone, Adam slides down to the floor. This was slowly getting more complicated, and his conscious was screaming at him to leave it alone. He didn’t want to though.

That was quite the kiss.

Even though Adam kicked him off the story that didn’t stop Adam. He had the day off, and he had some tense stuff to get off his mind. So, following around the Doctor who was supposedly sleeping with the serial killer seemed like a great way to get his mind off his personal life. He hated having a personal life. He was going to have to fix this.

“Who did you were with again?” She was pretty, short hair. Dark lipstick. Great suite. She was also very serious, glaring at him from across her large desk.

“I didn’t.” Adam smiles at her, unsure about how well flirting would work with her.

“How did you get in then?”

“I’m good at convincing people.”

“I bet, now ask me you’re questions and leave. I’m a very busy person. My wife wants to have dinner tonight.” Frowning, Adam nodded. This was going to be harder than he wanted to be. He kind of wanted her to be easy to fool. but he had a feeling that had all been torn away from her. He was good at reading people that way.

“Let me help you then. Rumors are going around that you slept with a serial killer who is currently under your command. Can I suggest we do an article to kill those rumors?”

“And if I said they were true?”

“At this point Dr. Bloom. I am not above lying to get a good story. If I had you sign off on it, and you can make it his sign off on it. We could have a story out before tattle crimes do. So, they look like liars and us people of the truth.”

She smiles at him, a smile that looked genuine. Adam smiles back, the back of his mind wondering how upset Luke was going to be at him because of all this. He was sure that he was going to get his ass rammed as he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter at @sluttydancy
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. THis is so much fun to write. 
> 
> Also, i have no idea why i add Alana to every story I write. other than I love her and she deserves the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets sent to the hospital, who else would Luke call than Adam?

Adam’s phone was ringing, close to his head and too loud. He groans loudly and starts digging around in his huge pile of blankets and pillows. He sits up, tries to pry his eyes open to see if he could find his phone. He grabs it off his nightstand. He answering without checking the collar ID.

“Adam! I’m so glad you answered. I’m at the hospital.” Adam sits up quickly, confused at Luke’s panicked voice. He thought he would get a call to yell at him about the interview he just turned in. But Luke wouldn’t be too mad. It was a good interview, and he didn’t get himself in any danger. The panic in his voice wasn’t anger, it was pure panic. Something was wrong.

“What happened?” Adam stands up, struggling to find some pants.

“Jean had an asthma attack, he’s fine but I can’t.” Luke took in a deep breath, something that almost sounded like a sob. Adam felt his heart clench, worry tugging at his heart. He was already out of bed, digging around for a pair of pants he wore last night. “Can you come up here? They had to sedate him. I don’t want to be alone”

“What hospital? I’ll call a taxi and be there soon.” Luke rattles off the hospital and hangs up on him when one of the nurses calls for him.

Adam rushes to call a taxi. He had not thought in his head but worry, but he couldn’t tell who he was more worried about Luke or Jean.

~~~

Walking into the hospital, he walked up to the desk and falters. He doesn’t know Jean’s whole name. He doesn’t know who to ask for, he’s not related to them. He’s just… a friend barely. He nervously looks at the lady at the front desk, before putting on his biggest smile. Looks like he would have to charm his way into this. He leans forward to smile at her, batting his eyelashes.

“A friend of mine is here, him and his husband. Luke Brandon and his husband Jean?” He wondered if they had the same last name and hoped the front desk lady wouldn’t think he was some creepy stalker or something. The front desk lady’s face goes red and she stutters over the room number. Smiling at her one last time, he goes to find the room. He spots Luke sitting outside the room, his head in his hands.

“Luke?” Luke rubs at his face before he looks up at him. His cheeks are red, his eyes puffy. Adam feels a yank at his heart, saddened by the expression. He can feel the sadness coming off Luke in waves. Adam sits next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Luke chuckles under his breath and leans into the side hug.

“I always forget how sweet you can be when you want to be.” Luke leans his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes. “I’m being dramatic, he has them a lot. But we were laying in bed. His inhaler was downstairs. If I just remembered to be it in the room, it wouldn’t have gotten this bad. I’m a… I’m a bad husband.” Adam rubbed his shoulder, kissing his forehead.

“You aren’t. This can’t possibly be your fault, Luke.” Luke lets out a sob that Adam feels more than he hears. Adam squeezes him closer. He wished his heart didn’t swell with longing when he held him. He wished the smell of Luke, didn’t make him feel warm. He should have noticed the feelings long before he met Luke’s husband. This was his fault, not only was he a mistress he was also a stupid mistress who fell in love with the man he was sleeping with.

“Mr. Brandon?” A tall dark-skinned nurse was standing in front of them. Luke sighed, before standing up. “He’s awake.” Luke nods and rubs at his eyes trying to appear less upset.

“C’ mon Adam.” Luke holds out his hand to help him up. Confused, Adam takes his hand letting himself be pulled up. Luke doesn’t let go of his hand, squeezing his hand softly. He didn’t look at Adam as the nurse walks him back into Jean’s room. Adam is smiling at the side of his head. Luke was being bad about hiding the whole, Adam is his mistress/coworker, (is he a mistress if he’s a man? Gender wasn’t his thing anyway). But, still. Shouldn’t he have maybe waited outside? Adam had so many questions that he feared the answers.

Jean was sitting up on the bed when they walked in, and he smiles at both. His smile was more in his eyes than his mouth, but Adam immediately felt calm. Like Jean was in full control, even though he was the one currently in a hospital bed looking a bit pale. He looked pale against the blankets, but for some reason, Adam still thought he looked powerful. He was so attractive; Adam felt a little bitter. But he also wanted to climb him.

“Adam, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Luke walked over to him, releasing Adam’s hand. Adam feels lost and clenches his hand. He felt out of place. Luke kissed Jean’s cheek and sits on the edge of his bed. “It’s good to see you.” His eyes were watching Adam very closely, making Adam feel flushed all over.

“I’m glad you are okay…” he walks over to the other side of the bed and smiles at him. Luke smiles at both, eyes flickering between them. Luke’s phone rings loudly, making him roll his eyes and stand up. He points at Adam, playfully aggressive.

“If this is about that article, I’m going to kill you.” He walks out of the room, his voice changing as he answers it. Adam had never noticed how soft he talked to him, and how bossy he was with everybody else.

Jean watches him as he nervously stands there, not ready to be alone with the man husband he’s been sleeping with. Then there was also the whole. Making out with him in the closet thing that he’s been trying to pretend he hadn’t done.

“You look nice Adam.” Adam raises an eyebrow looking down at the oversized sweater he had found. He wasn’t sure if it was his. He had on tight pants underneath, that were his. He had bought them the month before and had almost been short on rent because they were so expensive. He had the bright green scarf around his neck, though he was trying to pretend he didn’t wear it on purpose.

“You look awful.” He sits on the bed next to him and smiles at him. He picks up the cup of water next to him and offers it to him. Jean leans over to take a sip, eyes intensely on his.

“I see what why Luke says you’re so charming.” Adam sits back, face flushing. He was dying to know everything Luke has said about him. He stands up, setting the cup down.

“I have to go; I hope you feel better.” He’s out of the room before Jean can reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope the three people who are reading this enjoy this chapter :p  
> the next chapter will be smut for the ones waiting for that!  
> you can find me on twitter at @grantairesbiga1


	4. Chapter 4

He was seated on top of Jean. Jean looked up at him with his careful, intense eyes. He was so beautiful. He leans over him to press a kiss to his cheek, then his other cheek. Jean waits patiently, hands to his side. Always so patient for anything, Adam wanted to give him. Adam finally smiles down at him and leans down to press his lips to his. Adam lets out a groan, as he feels a soft hand rub at his back. Luke always smelled so nice; his hands soft on him.

Jean moans back, his eyes opened searching for his other lover. They smiled at each other, the warm happy feeling spreading throughout the three of them. Adam smiles and sits back, Luke nuzzling into his neck as he settles himself on Jean’s legs behind Adam.

“Such a good boy for me” Luke bites at his ear playfully. Adam rocks his hips into Jean’s, feeling himself growing harder at the words. Jean’s hands reached out so he could grab Luke’s. They held hands tightly on either side of Luke. Luke smiles and allows his hand to come down to grip theirs.

“I love you.” Adam’s voice was raw, and he closes his eyes, not wanting to feel the weight of his own words even though he was the one who let them loose. It was too much for him.

Adam woke up, hard and on the edge of tears. God, he needed to get laid. He rolled over to press his face into his bed so that he didn’t have to face the tears that were slowly flowing down his face. He was so stupid, and he needed to find a new job. Maybe he should move. This was worse than his divorce.

He was such an idiot. He had to quit his job, maybe move back to England. The angry assault of all those he had wronged before he left would be way easier than whatever he was doing with those two men at the moments. How was he stupid enough to fall for two people in a relationship with each other? This was worse than the time than he decided to marry.

Walking into work, he avoids looking at anybody. Maybe Luke would be off today, and he wouldn’t have to talk to him. He also really longed to talk to him and make sure they were both okay. He was going to put in his two weeks’ notice, he swears it. He was becoming obsessed. Walking up to his desk, he’s confused by a large bag.

God, he hoped it wasn’t a bomb. He hadn’t done anything stupid lately, but with how his luck was going, this was going to be a bomb.

He looked around, nobody was in. He was earlier than he usually was. He hadn’t been able to go back to sleep, upset and hard was not his favorite way to wake up. Sighing, he grabs the note that was put on the bag. It was a nice bag if it was a bomb, they spent a lot of money on the bag. Which seemed stupid. Maybe it was a severed head.

Opening the card, which was a very soft expensive paper. He blinks in surprise down at the words.

“I wish I could get to know you better, but I feel like you don’t share the interest. This gift is for you all the same”

There was no signature, but the handwriting looked vaguely familiar. He blinks down at the package, who could want to know him better? He had been to focus on his jealousy and longing for a married couple. He can’t honestly think of anybody who had any romantic interest in him.

Shrugging he opens the box. A small box was in it, a slick black color. It wasn’t big enough for a clothing item… frowning he starts to open it. The inside of the box was a classy black color. A black watch sat in it, and Adam gently pokes at the watch. Not a bomb. Picking it up out of the box, it was a nice watch. He wasn’t familiar with the brand, but it was nice sleek and black. It would be perfect for him to wear daily.

He smiles as he clicks it on his wrist, the person who bought him this knew him very well. He wondered who it was, and why they felt like they couldn’t get to know each other.

His coworkers were started to walk in, so he shoves his box in his desk. He looks around him, hoping nobody was paying attention to him. He types the name of the watch into google, the name popping up on google. Pushing the button, the watch eventually loaded. Blinking in shock, he falls off his chair.

“11,000 thousand dollars? For a watch?” Coworkers turned to stare at him. He ignores them. He was all about having expensive items, but it was a watch. He sighs loudly, he needed to find out what kind of person was, he would have to make them return the watch.

Luke was standing beside him, an amused look on his face. His hair was perfect, his eyes sparklingly as he looks at him.

“So, is that the watch he got you? Let me see it.” Confused, Adam holds out his wrist. Luke takes his hand, moving his wrist around to look at the watch.

“Who got me? I have no idea who bought this.” Luke lets out a soft laugh, his hands still softly holding his wrist.

“It was Jean, he’s big on gifts. If you don’t ask him to stop, you’ll end in an apartment that is filled with just gifts of his.” Adam looks at him like he’s insane. Luke just keeps smiling at him, like he’s all-knowing. “Anyway, I’m making dinner. You haven’t been over in a while; you should come over tonight.” He walks away before Adam can turn him down since the last time he went over it was before he knew he was married. Adam had spent 2 hours tied to a bed, and he was sure that’s not something you should do with his husband in the next room.

Sighing to himself, he looks back down at the watch. He would be able to give it back though. Maybe Jean was just like that? Why would he possibly be giving him presents?

Looks like he was going to dinner with the two guys he was sort of, in love with. He guessed. He was deep in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last :( I'm kind of upset.  
> It will literally just be porn though so there's that.  
> :D thanks for reading! you can find me on twitter at @sluttydancy

**Author's Note:**

> The Main Story to the one-shot I wrote for eattherare :0 I'll post an update every Friday.  
> I also have another LeChiffre story I'll be posting for Lechiffre week so feel free to look for that on the 25th! Thanks so much for reading  
> you can find me at @Grantairesbiga1 on twitter :0


End file.
